Seduce Me
by vicky-twilight-obsessed
Summary: 300 hundred years after E left B in the forest, Bella is the the princess of the volturi, the seductress with amazing powers.. the cullens come to visit when the volturi host a party.. but now everything is different.. or is it? X x lemons and love : xxx
1. A different Bella

**HEYA EVERYONE!!! MY NEW STORY...**

**I LUV STORIES WHEN BELLA IS WITH THE VOLTURI.. BUT I HAVENT FOUND ONE LIKE THIS YET SO I THOUGHT I WOULD GIVE IT A GO!!!!**

**SO YEH READ IT AND HAVE FUN!!! AND FOR GODS SAKE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!**

**THANK YOU ALL !!! :) I LUV U GUYS XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BPOV**

My name is now Bella the seductress and princess of the Volturi. I went to Italy and got turned right away by Aro after Edward left.

I didn't feel any pain in the process of being turned, instead a cool rush through my body and apparently I was only unconscious for three hours instead of three days.

I wanted to laugh in Edward's face and tell him, "I told you I wouldn't get hurt." but no, they all think that I'm dead and have been for the past three hundred years.

When I awoke to my new life everyone immediately knew I was different. I was far more beautiful than all the other vampires on the planet and they all knew it.

I didn't need any blood at all and my eyes were multi colored. Every single man wanted me even if they already had a mate.

My power was a little complex but basically all centered around one thing. My beauty was a power to seduce a man. I also had the power to feel lust and love and make someone feel lust and love.

I changed so much and I pretty much took advantage of my power to the full. I had slept with almost every single male vampire in a two hundred mile radius and never given anyone a second glance.

They were my tools, but I was happy with this life and nothing gave me anymore pleasure. The volturi also changed and they had built many clubs and casinos all around the world.

My daily routine was get changed into my slutty clothes, greet everyone in the castle, then have quickies with the guards till afternoon. Do some training and stuff and then get dressed again for clubbing and partying.

I loved my life and everyone loved me, even the girls loved me to some extent. Although they were all mostly jealous of me, my power, my looks and my way with their men. But they knew it would be stupid to do anything about it as I had another power.

I could get an living thing to do whatever I wanted them to do. I used it quite a lot but I have yet to use it against another female in self- defense. Anyway there was a humungous party coming up to inform all vampires around the world of my official place at the Volturi.

After three hundred years you would have thought word travels a little but still half the world did not know of my existence and that included the Cullens. We knew they would come as Aro told them it was a surprise.

I guess when they arrive I will not care about them. I will continue to act how I act but maybe I will chat to them for a bit just to satisfy them. Oh but I wanted to satisfy Edward in many more ways than that... yeh.. but then i remember that he left me and all those feelings disappear again.

So anyway the party is starting in three days and guests start arriving today and over the course of the next two days. Aro has allowed for all the vampires to stay in the castle and in the surrounding area.

I slipped out from the garden and started to head back to the castle. Maybe I could go to Felix or Demetri, I hadn't fooled around with them for a few days.

I brushed my way in through the doors and said in a very husky voice, "Hey Felix you want to join me in my room for a sec?"

A second later I heard Felix running as fast as he could towards me and a second later I found his arms wrapping around my waist and scooping me up. "My room Felix." I whispered as I bit down on his earlobe.

He gulped but complied with me and a second later we were in my room, he turned and dropped me on the bed before he locked the door. Oh well if someone really wanted to get in they could, plus everyone in this place had seen me naked before I really didn't see the point.

We spent around three minutes kissing before he ripped my corset and my hot pants off. He ravished kisses up my neck before thrusting in me, and well you know the rest.

After about five hours I decided to stop and get changed again, this time I decided to wear a little black skirt that had two long bands coming up to barely cover my breasts. Felix growled again when he saw me and I felt the lust pouring off around him but he wasn't get any more tonight, well maybe this could be fun.

I heard someone knock on one of the doors downstairs and I immediately knew it was more guests. About half of them had arrived already and three quarters of the males already had a taste of me.

I wanted to meet the new guests. "Felix you want to come down so we can introduce ourselves?"

"Sure baby lets go."

We walked down the stairs at human pace while he had his hands wrapped around my waist and kissing behind my ear. My huge eight inch lap dancing shoes were making a loud echo go across the castle as we walked.

I heard chatter from downstairs stop because everyone knew I was arriving. I heard a very familiar voice ask why everyone was so quiet. I just couldn't remember where I heard it before... oh welI, but I heard it coming from the main ball room hall.

Good I could make a big entrance. I gripped onto Felix's hand and pulled him into me while the two guards at the double doors looked me up and down longingly, they opened the double doors together and I heard everyone gasp as they looked at me.

I kept on looking at Felix though and he soon placed a rough kiss on my lips. I smiled against him and brushed my tongue against his lower lip. There were many growls around the room when I did this and I turned my head when Aro called me over.

"Be back in a sec sweets."

"Don't be too long Bella I want to get back up to your room."

"Maybe later but Aro wants me right now and I have to meet the new guys."

"Hurry." I turned and he slapped my ass, I grinned at him and brushed my hand over his groin, two could play at that game. He instantly froze and I smirked as I continued walking towards Aro.

"Bella my sweet how are you." he placed a wet kiss on my hand. "Fine thank you Aro, so you wanted to speak to me?" I think Aro was one of the only people I would definitely not fuck... he was more like a father.. okay a slightly perverted father.. but none the less still a father in my eyes.

"Yes I did, Ithink you may know my new guests?"

With that I turned around and gasped, it was the Cullens. I was so shocked my knees went weak and I began to fall forward. The Cullens just froze and watched me as about a hundred males all surround me and gripped tightly onto me and preventing me from falling.

"Th-thank you." I whispered and pulled away from the huge crowd. I stepped around them and just ran straight up to Alice and picked her up into a death grip. I looked at her and she was still like a pixie.

"Alice oh I missed you so much. How are you, oh Alice!"

They all just stood there staring at me while I was still looking at Alice's face. Finally she spoke "Bella how did you turn, when, what? What happened to you?"

She took a step back and I immediatly realised what I was wearing. "Oops, sorry Al. Maybe I should go change." I turned to walk out but of course that wasn't going to happen.

"I don't think so Bells." I rolled my eyes as Felix picked me up and placed me over his shoulder bringing me back towards the Cullens. "Did you really think I would let you slip away that easily?"

"Hey I was speaking to them! And yeh don't forget I could easily make you do whatever I wanted.. fancy dancing around the castle grounds naked.. huh?" I raised my eye brow daring him to speak. But he was always a stupid one...

"Only if you join me." I heard the growls echoing around the whole room, and they were mainly coming from my old family.

"Demetri?" He was immediately by my side. "Yes, princess?"

"Please take Felix here away, I cannot deal with him right now.. there are much more important things to be taken care of."

Felix stepped froward and grabbed my arm... big mistake. I made my eyes turn bright red along with my hair and grabbed his wrist. He screamed in pain but I didn't care. "Did I say you could touch me?"

"N-n-no! Please stop, I will leave now, just let go.." So I did and he was gone in a flash, the last sound I heard before I turned back to my fa- no.. my old family, was the door slamming shut. The whole room was in silence, but as I gave my best dazzling smile, every one started to talk wildly to each other.

I gasped as I realised they were still here... and quickly turned around to face them, they were of course all there. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Esme, Carlisle and ...Edward.

Oh my god, he was still.. he was still the most beautiful thing on this world. I looked at his pale skin and his beautiful eyes, his muscular frame and.. his rigid jaw... he was angry.

"D-do you mind if you all come and t-talk some where more private?" I managed to whisper out, because my mind was truly in shock, I was in shock.. is that even possible for a vampire?

"I think we all have a lot to talk about Bella.. shall we go out to the gardens?" My eyes snapped up to Carlisle as he spoke and I simply nodded my head, what else could I do?

I looked into their eyes as each of them passed...

Carlisle, always the smart, orderly one... blank faced... I couldn't detect what he was feeling.

Esme, my second mother if you will... disappointment.... I think I felt ashamed for the first time in over three hundred years.

Emmett, my big brother... a sly grin on his face, but a small bit of sadness tugged at his facial expressions...

Rosalie, she never really liked me... and now I saw the jealousy but also anger... I really needed to talk to her.

Jasper kept looking straight on, but I caught his eye at one point and what was that? Understanding? No.. it couldn't be... but then again, he probably did know my feelings better than I did. To be honest I had no idea what I was feeling.

Alice, my sister and my best friend, back to her old self almost as if we had seen eachother just this morning, a warm smile planted on her face and her eyes glowing... if only the others could feel like this too...

And now Edward.. he walked excrutiatingly slowly and my eyes locked with his for what seemd like hours, all my memories came rushing back and I was struck by the clarity of some of them, the love we felt so strongly for each other.

He couldn't still love me... he must have found another, he couldn't just.. he would, he will, he, he... I felt a ripple of sadness shake through my whole body and I am sure I wasn't the only person who heard it.

His eyes flared and his mouth opened.. but no words came out.. and that was when I felt his emotions. He felt love, he loved me... impossible, I took another deep breath and god knows what color my eyes were now.. they changed to my emotions.

It was then when he spoke, "My Bella..." and then he walked... now all I needed to do was follow him....

**HEYA THANKS FOR READING HOPE YOU LIKED IT :) CHECK OUT MY OTHER STORIES TOO AND YEH REVIEW PLEASE SO I KNOW WHICH ONES TO CONTINUE WITH :) XXXXXXXX**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

**IIIIIIIII**

**III**

**REVIEW PLZ XX **

**AND THEN I WILL UPDATE :) XX**


	2. Still my Bella

**heya everyone!!! this story had a really good response in the first week.. **

**so im REAAALLY SORRY i havent updated yet!**

**:( :( :( :( :( : ( :(**

**so yeh now i am!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**enjoy it and yet again, do i even have to ask.. or do you know me by now..**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**i luv u guys**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**(and yeh, twilight doesnt belong to me, it belongs to a genius called stephenie meyer... **

**but.. THIS STORYLINE does belong to me.. so NO stealing people!**

**I'm waching you!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**and eyh WARNING: this chapter is basically chapter one, only in edwards point of view.... next chapter is all about the long talk they have in the volturi gardens..**

**:) xx**

**BPOV**

_PREVIOUSLY..._

_He couldn't still love me... he must have found another, he couldn't just.. he would, he will, he, he... I felt a ripple of sadness shake through my whole body and I am sure I wasn't the only person who heard it._

_His eyes flared and his mouth opened.. but no words came out.. and that was when I felt his emotions. He felt love, he loved me... impossible, I took another deep breath and god knows what color my eyes were now.. they changed to my emotions._

_It was then when he spoke, "My Bella..." and then walked off... now all I needed to do was follow him...._

**EPOV**

My Bella... my beautiful Bella.

She was no longer my Bella though was she? She was different now... I knew there was no hope for us, she would never love me again after what I did to her.

The initial shock still hadn't worn off when I first saw her. My whole family and I were so confused when everyone in the hall went quiet, all we heard was the clattering of stilettos coming down the stairs.. and then a flowing golden voice.

The doors opened but I kept my head down, I then heard all the thoughts of the men in the room and hey were all focused on one woman. I had never felt so overcome with lust, and these were just thoughts, I can't imagine how hard it was for Jasper to contain all the feelings, he must have been dying inside.

I couldn't even get a clear image of her, my mind went hazy. I pinched the bridge of my nose and breathed in some unnecessary air. Then I heard a laugh, it was the most amazing sound I had heard for about two hundred years. It reminded me of something.. or someone, I just couldn't pin point it.

I looked up and my breathe caught, a woman, the most beautiful woman, or vampire actually I had ever seen in my life. She was sexy, gorgeous, cute, pretty and beautiful all in one. SHE reminded me of Bella.. a little.

But she had got taller, her skin was chalk white, her breasts and ass had become fuller and perfectly proportioned to eachother. That 'dress' she was wearing didn't really keep much to imagination either. You could practically just imagine her naked, as all the men in the room where.

A stream of memories flooded my head, all sexually based. It pained me to see Bella, my Bella having sex with ALL these men, in different positions, at different times, in different places. I growled and squeezed my eyes shut, begging that maybe I could just become invisible and disappear.

I reopened them to see herself laying her body all over that pig, Felix, like she was a piece of meat, he was touching her at every opportunity he could, basking in the glory of having her for one afternoon in front of all these people.

And then she touched him, I felt like my insides had been turned to jelly, she touched another man like it was nothing. The old Bella wouldn't even consider it, blushing every few seconds. But the new one, she laughed in his face and began to scan the room.

I was actually glad when Aro summoned her to him. Anything for her to get away from Felix. "Bella my sweet how are you." he placed a wet kiss on her hand. "Fine thank you Aro, so you wanted to speak to me?" She put on a sickly sweet voice, almost as if she felt very awkward around him.

I could tell from Aro's thoughts that they still hadn't had sex. Apparently he continued to try and pursuade her but she kept denying... yeh I really couldn't imagine them together, it seemed jsut plain wrong. ALthough maybe to me, any man having sex with Bella seemed wrong, so I may have been a little biast.

"Yes I did, I think you may know my new guests?"

Everything from then on went in slow motion to me, she blinked three times and plastered a smile on her face before turning around to face us. Her long , dark hair spun around her back and rested down on her skin.

Her eyes went wide and turned yellow? Her hair turned a golden, lighter than Rosalie's and her mouth parted and she gasped out loud.

Atleast she recognized us, right? Yeh, look at me trying to be all optomistic.

I read Jasper's thoughts and apparently she was feeling nothing put pure shock. I saw her legs buckle underneath her and you have no idea how hard it was for me not to rush forward in that very second and hold her safely in my arms.

My heart literally ached for her, and then when I saw all the men rush forward to help her, my blood was boiling. My whole family was frozen in spot, feeling totally hopeless, watching these events unravel before us.

She whispered her thanks to everyone, and tried to pull away from the huge crowd as quickly as possible, whipping away the stray hands and glaring at all who were blocking her.

I could only watch in pain as she went to Alice first, picking her up and hugging her with all she had. Even Alice hadn't come out of the frozen state yet and she finally managed to mumble out the questions we had all been asking.

Bella was literally glowing, her hair was a light caramel and her eyes had turned a warm hazel. When she realized who she was speaking to, she turned to go and get changed, but Felix, the bastard, stopped her.

"I don't think so Bells." I rolled my eyes at the same time as Bella, idiot, he thinks he's just soo cool, acting all high and mighty.

'Wow, jealous much Edward?' Jasper's thoughts flooding into my head. Dam it, was I being that obvious?

"Did you really think I would let you slip away that easily?"

"Hey I was speaking to them! And yeh don't forget I could easily make you do whatever I wanted.. fancy dancing around the castle grounds naked.. huh?" Wtf? Make him do whatever she wanted? A power maybe or something? Well that couldn't be the only power she had.. the love, the lust, the hair and eyes changing color?

"Only if you join me." I growled deeply, my whole family joining in, Emmett and Jasper especially. They always thought of Bella as their little sister, they all loved her just as much as I did. It was truly stupid of me to ever leave her, and the things I said to her, how could I be so stupid?

"Demetri?" He was immediately by her side. "Yes, princess?" Princess? I was really confused, was she like royalty now or something?

"Please take Felix here away, I cannot deal with him right now.. there are much more important things to be taken care of."

Felix ignored her, and showed his true colors by stepping forward and grabbing her arm... I'm guessing Bella didn't like that too much.

I was shocked to see the next scene unravel infront of me, she went form being the golden girl, to an angry, firey woman. Her hair went red as Victoria's and her eyes as red as a newborn's.

She lurched forward and grabbed his arms, letting her nails dig into his diamond hard skin. He screamed in pain but she didn't even stop. "Did I say you could touch me?"

He begged for mercy and she let him go, he ran out and the whole room was staring at Bella. She faked a smile and the room erupted in hushed whispers.

"D-do you mind if you all come and t-talk some where more private?" she managed to whisper out, she looked in pain, I hated that.

"I think we all have a lot to talk about Bella.. shall we go out to the gardens?" Carlisle was the first to speak to her. She smiled sadly and watched each of the family members walk by. I think everyone was jsut feeling really confused, except Alice. She was already planning a weekend shopping trip and a trip to the spa.

I was the last to pass her, I was just speechless, what could I say? I opened my mouth but nothing came out. I heard her sob loudly and all I could feel was the love that I used to feel for her.

Her hair and eyes changed color for the last time that day. They were back to what they were when she was a human. With her pout, and her wide eyes she looked so vunerable and.. human. Her chocolate hair and chocolate eyes made me completely forget what she had become over the years. It was my fault anyway...

"My Bella..."...

I don't know what made me speak, but I couldn't stay silent anymore. I took one last look at her and then walked after my family. I just hope to god she followed me...

**so yeh sorry that chappy was so boring!!! next chapter is about THE TALK!!!  
AHHHHH!!!!**

**so stay updated..**

**and so will i :P xxx **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX HOPE YOU LIKED IT XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**AND IF YOU DID THEN..... I HAVE FIVE THINGS TO SAY...**

**AUTHOR ALERT**

**STORY ALERT**

**FAVORITE AUTHOR**

**FAVORITE STORY**

**AND YOU GUESSED IT......**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**THANX GUYS, I LUV U**

**VICKY-TWILIGHT-OBSESSED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXX**

**XX**

**REVIEW :)**


	3. Love to hate

**seduce me.**

**HeLLO EVERYYONE!!! I know it has been absolteley ages,, but now I am on holiday and like updating all my stories and am on a roll!! so yeh..**

**here goes.. i hope you all still love it and basically this is the chap when they all really sit down and talk about whats happened..**

**hope it wont be boring :P but you know me, my writing can never be boring right? modest ole me :)**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**BPOV**

Aro immediately dismissed everyone from the main ballroom, and of course everyone followed his orders. I had told Aro all about my past life the day after I met him, so of course he knew all about my feelings for the Cullens.

They hadn't changed. I still loved to hate them, and hated that I loved them at the same time.

I walked briskly towards the glass door entrance that led to the huge gardens. The Cullens were going too slowly for me so I glided away at vampire speed until I was sitting against one of the little fountains, my head resting as I closed my eyes.

Their footsteps didn't quicken, but instead slowed down to an almost unbearable pace. I tapped my foot impatiently but the end of my huge stiletto caught in a hole in the ground and it snapped off.

"Fuck it!" I roared and twirled up. "MELISSA!" Almost at once my personal closet assistant was at my side trembling. "You told me you fixed these, you useless slob. Get me my other pair right now."

"Of course Princess, I am sorry. It must be Taylor's fault, he was carrying-"

"Don't blame your stupidness on others, now get on with it before I do something I most certainly WON'T regret."

With that she sprinted off and I flicked off the other shoe. "Fucking servants, so bloody-"

"Ahem." A shadow suddenly came over me and I looked up. Damn it, I really need to start controlling myself around them don't I? NO, wait a second I don't. THEY are the ones who made me like this.

"Sit down?" I offered, smiling sweetly but not meeting any of their eyes.

"Yes." Carlisle said rigidly and they all joined me on the grass. "Bella I think we have a lot to talk about."

"Do we?" I said tiredly. Damn it where was Melissa, I didn't like my foot being bare on the ground. Ah there she is. "Urm, excuse me everyone. Princess?"

"Hmm. Just get on with it." she quickly slipped both my shoes off and replaced them with the brand new ones. My hair and eyes immediately went from both being jet black to light blonde and blue. I was content now.

"Thanks hun, you can go now." I blew her a kiss and she sighed in relief before walking away at a much calmer pace.

"Bella!" Carlisle said louder this time. "Yes!" I said in the same tone, glaring at him. Urgh I can't look at them its too hard. I shut my eyes and twiddled my thumbs.

"Look, why don't you guys just ask me questions and I can answer them?"

"Okay then, I will start-"

"NO Carlisle! I have to ask her something!" butted in Alice, bless her. "Where did you get those shoes? They are amazing!"

"I know right? I had Alexander McQueen design them specially for me just before he died. This was the last pair of shoes he ever made."

"Wow.." she dazed off with the same look, almost as if she was having another vision. Jasper looked down and smiled at her, god they were both still so sickly in love I see.

"Back to the point.. when did you change exactly?" Carlisle asked impatiently. "Right after you guys left, I remember Edward telling me about the 'Volturi' so I decided to fly here right away. Originally it was for them to kill me, but then when Aro found that no ones powers worked on me he decided to turn me."

I think I heard Edward growl, but it was cut off my Jasper asking next. "But you aren't like normal vampires are you?"

"No I am not. It took only three hours instead of three days to change, and I felt no pain what so ever, just a cool rush through my body. I am also much more beautiful-" Rosalie snorted, "- and have a whole range of powers instead of just a few."

"Which are what?" asked Emmett, obviously up for a challenge. I laughed, "You guys can find out when I have my training session, I think its in about half an hour."

"Cool, I'm there." Of course they would go wouldn't they... oh well, maybe I can just show off a bit huh?

"Why do people call you Princess?" Alice suddenly spoke up in a hushed tone. "Because Aro has been like a father to me for these many years and he started calling me that. Since I am so different, almost a super vampire if you wish, the nick name 'Princess' kinda just stuck with me all these years."

Rosalie suddenly stuck her head up and flicked her hair back, "So.. do you drink animal blood then?" If I were human I would have blushed. What was I meant to do? Lie to them? No... I couldn't, this was the time for the truth and only the truth.

"No. I used to drink animal blood but one year, about a hundred years ago when still none of you had come to see me, or even come to Italy for that matter, Jane tempted me too far one night and ever since I have drank human blood."

I groaned, god why was I feeling guilty? They should be feeling guilty for heavens sake. Plus I have no regrets, human blood gives you a rush like nothing else.

Esme had been quiet for the whole time, acting like a shell of the person she normally is... was. "How many men have you slept with Bella?" everyone gasped except for Jasper and Edward, I am guessing they picked up on the thoughts and feelings of the other men in the room then.

"I don't know what you are talking about Esme."

"Please Bella, I'm not stupid. Just tell me." I looked her dead in the eye without so much as a blink of my eyes and recorded the number from memory, completely accurate. "Eight hundred and ninety three... not including today."

Everything was silent till Esme once again sobbed out. "Including today then Bella?"

"Nine hundred and one."

She seemed to collapse into Carlisle's shoulder and began to repeat in hushed whispers "My fault, its my fault, we shouldn't have left, shouldn't have let him-" She carried on muttering to herself for about ten minutes, all the while everyone still as a statue and in their own little world.

I observed my old family, they all seemed shocked at the news. My gaze finally landed on Edward and he seemed to be pulling his hair out, not literally, but he was gripping onto it so tightly I was scared for it...

"-Why did we leave? No contact.. we didn't even check up on her-"

HE still hadn't asked me a question yet, Edward... maybe it was for the better though hey? I didn't want to suddenly break down in front of them all. Oh fuck it, what was I on?

"-What did he say to her? What did you say to her Edward?-"

I am Bella Volturi, Princess and Seductress. I could have any man and was feared by all. I was powerful and dominant, ruthless to everyone without any exceptions... I had killed many beings too, vampires and humans alike.

"-I am the worst mother ever. She's not even my daughter though is she? She'll never forgive us, we made her like this-"

"Who said I want to change Esme?"

Everyone's heads suddenly turned to me. "Who says I don't like the new me? Who says I wouldn't give anything to stay like this, to live this life for ever. You have no right to suddenly come into my home and judge me, judge me of all people.

The human 'pet' you abandoned so many years ago, that you just chucked away when you got bored with? That your 'son' dismissed like I was nothing. Just a random human he didn't have feelings for, who he didn't love, who none of you cared for just one bit to even say goodbye.

Why am I even here? Why am I talking to you lot, I must be going crazy.. it took me decades to get over you and my only release of all that anger and hatred and abandonment feelings charged out in my powers."

I took a deep unnecessary breathe in and flicked my eyes up. They all looked so hurt, fuck it they deserve it.. a bit. I hadn't spoken about them in centuries, and talking too them face to face was a whole different matter.

Oh good, there was Caius, probably coming over to get me ready for training.. hmm I wonder if the newbies would be coming in today-

"Do you still love me Bella?" the most heartbroken voice I had ever heard before suddenly arose. What the fuck? Edward launched himself up to stand next me, he touched my arm and then grabbed my wrist, so hard it almost hurt.

"Do you still love me?" he whispered so quietly probably only I could hear it. I was speechless. YES! NO? YES? NO!

A huge arm suddenly landed on top of Edward's, grabbing it and yanking it off. Emmett and Jasper sprang up immediately growling, one glare from me and they shut up. Caius thank god, was here. "Bella, it is time for your training. I suggest you stop this conversation now before you are late."

"Of course Caius thank you."

"Nice outfit by the way, wearing it for training? Weren't you wearing that piece last time we-"

"Yes, yes I was."

He chuckled and groaned. "Thought I recognized it, better hurry that cute butt up though, I got a special treat for you in training."

A smile appeared on my face for the first time today. "Really?" With that I linked arms with him and ran off, too afraid to look back at the scene I had probably caused behind me, too afraid to see his face. Too afraid to answer his question.

Too afraid to give him my answer.

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x **

**TADAAAHHH!!!!!!! et voila :)**

**so so so??**

** if you like like like. **

**review review review.**

** make me happy happy happy. **

**make updates come faster faster faster :P**

**love you all guys :) next chap is bellas training session and all her powers will be revealed :)**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**vicky-twilight-obsessed**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x x x x x x x**

**x x x x x x x x**

**x x x**

**review :)**


End file.
